


Makoto X Reader- Nutella

by NekoDemon37



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Nutella, but mostly crack, costco, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37





	Makoto X Reader- Nutella

Ah Costco. The best store on earth. Shoes, food, clothes, samples, glasses, toys, samples, electronics were sold there. And samples. Did I say samples? The store had everything. Well, except for the one thing you were looking for. 

"Nutella. Where is the nutella?" You muttered, searching high and low for the holy object at question. You couldn't find it anywhere, no matter how hard you looked at it was started to piss you off. 

"Damn you Souske. Why did you have to take the last of the nutella?!" Saying that got you weird looks but you just brushed it off, not thinking anything of it or even noticing for the most part. You just wanted the friggin nutella. You went around to the back of the store where the paper towels were to see if it was there. Lo and behold, there was the nutella, sitting on its little perch, just waiting to be picked up. There was a person beside it, but your brain didn't register it. 

"OH MY GOSH I WAS WONDERING WHERE THE HELL YOU WERE!" You yelled after letting out a weird squealing noise, running over to it and picking it up. The person next to the stand looked at you with a slight blush on his face. It was only when he cleared his throat lightly that you even saw him. 

"Oh, um... sorry about that," you said quietly, your face flushed as you realized that he was really good looking. He laughed lowly and your face darkened even more. 

"It's alright. Been looking a long time for that nutella huh?" He said. 

"Yeah. My stupid brother ate it all and made me go out and get more," you grumbled. You were acting really cute and adorable without noticing and it was starting to make the man a little more flustered. 

"Well, my name's (y/n) (l/n). What's yours?"

Makoto. Makoto Tachibana."

"Well Makoto, it's nice to meet you." You held out your hand and he tentatively took it. 

"So (y/n). Would you like to go get something to eat with me at the restaurant here?" Makoto asked shyly. Your eyes widened but you soon smiled. 

"I would love to," you said, totally forgetting about the nutella. Makoto's eyes brightened up and he held out his arm. You giggles and took it, both of you walking towards the restaurant. A small sound could be heard if you were listening for it. It sounded like a sigh, but there was no one nearby. 

"Ah. True love. You only see that once every hundred millennia," the jar of nutella said. It let out a chuckle. "And thank God I wasn't picked up. I'm too young to die!"

"Wait! I forgot the nutella!" You said, running back grabbing the jar. "Thank goodness I remembered. I don't know what I would've done if I had forgotten it." The jar let out an audible groan and you looked for the source of the noise. Not seeing anything, you shrugged it off and walked back to Makoto. 

"Almost left it there," you said. "I'm glad I remembered." Makoto just laughed. 

"I would've bought you some from somewhere else."

"Really?" You asked, your eyes shining. 

"Yeah." You squealed and gave him a huge hug. 

"Thank you!" He laughed again and pecked you on the cheek. 

"You're welcome."

 

You two then went off with blushes and smiles on your faces. Lunch was amazing and guess what? You two ended up becoming a couple about a month later. Who would've guessed? Now every time you see nutella, you think of the moment you met your boyfriend. Yeah. You were thankful to nutella.


End file.
